


Teasers - Плакаты с магглами

by Altra_Realta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс Поттер влюбился в Лили Эванс.<br/>Нет, никакого Хогсмида!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasers - Плакаты с магглами

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Gryffindor 2016 на WTF Kombat 2016.  
> Да, на рейтинг.  
> Оригинальная версия текста, выложенного командой.
> 
> Нет, этот фанфик не должен был родиться вообще. Просто фикрайтер прокрастинировал, чтобы не работать над макси.
> 
> Но как всегда - нетрадиционно на канон, свой взгляд на вещи и т.д.  
> Хотя... почему нетрадиционно? Принцессы ничем не отличаются от обычных людей :)
> 
> Благодарность:  
> Бетогамме GredAndForge и Рыжему Самураю.
> 
> [Мужчина любит глазами](http://www.fanfics.me/fic91091) \- сайд-стори авторства Элоизы.

Образ, являвшийся Джеймсу во сне и делавший очень приятные и стыдные вещи, приобрел определенные черты в апреле тысяча девятьсот семьдесят пятого года.  
До этого момента Джеймс видел во сне только тех грудастых маггл, которых в виде необъяснимо волнующих фотографий года два назад притащил в общую спальню весьма сконфуженный Сириус. Тогда внезапно выяснилось, что резко пахнущие пятна на простынях — это не то, что следует тщательно скрывать от друзей, а вполне нормальная и закономерная вещь. По крайней мере, так утверждал Ремус, совершенно не смущаясь собственных мокрых трусов и зачастивших в спальню эльфов со сменами постельного белья. Ремусу в этих делах верить было можно — его мать была подлинной магглой, а магглы, как говорили, в вопросах, связанных с «такими вещами» были куда как просвещенней.  
Трогать «стыдные места» Джеймс научился быстро, а представлять при этом кого-то конкретного научил его Сириус, развесивший все тех же полуголых маггл в своей комнате: «Ты понял, зачем, да?» Миссис Блэк, верная традициям и собственным представлениям о чистоте нравов, попыталась «позорные картинки» убрать. Свой взнос в семейный скандал внесла Беллатрикс, которую взбесили не голые груди с розовыми сосками, а тот факт, что груди принадлежали «грязным магглам». Вопли в доме на площади Гриммо в тот день продолжались долго, пока Орион Блэк не прекратил дамскую истерику объяснением, понятным любому человеку мужского пола.  
— Если вас так раздражают магглы, найдите мальчику голых ведьм! Мужчина любит глазами!  
Джеймс весь скандал просидел только что не под письменным столом, а потом, когда ободренный отцовской поддержкой Сириус свалил в ванную, расположился на кровати и испробовал все по-новому. Он искренне пытался представить, что головки на этот раз касается не рука, а девчачий язык или губы, но особой разницы не заметил. Но стоило ему сосредоточиться на крепкой груди какой-то магглы, как белесая мутная струйка брызнула на кровать, и тут вошел Сириус и предсказуемо разорался. Джеймс кое-как оттер следы преступления и на крики приятеля по поводу испачканной кровати внимания не обратил.  
Но неподвижные магглы были совсем не то, что Эванс.  
Эванс была спокойной, уверенной и абсолютно бесстыдной. Эванс снимала мантию, кофточку и целомудренный лифчик, просила поцеловать соски, опускала руку Джеймса туда, куда он даже не осмеливался посмотреть, и трогала его самого нежными и цепкими пальчиками. Эванс не предлагала большего, но она расстегивала Джеймсу брюки и спускала их до колен и прижималась к его паху. Эванс разрешала тереться возбужденным членом о свое голое бедро. Эванс... это была, конечно, совсем не Лили Эванс, а кто-то, кого Джеймс только себе вообразил, но результат все равно был отчетливо виден на простыне, а Джеймс понял, что он влюбился.  
На первом же в тот день уроке он поймал себя на том, что пытается высмотреть — видны ли у Эванс соски сквозь кофточку и мантию. МакГонагалл объясняла сложный материал, но Джеймсу было не до Трансфигурации.  
— Перестань на нее так пялиться, — толкнул его Сириус. — Посмотри на свое лицо.  
Джеймс скривился. Его гораздо больше волновало не лицо, а тот беспокойный орган, который пока, к счастью, никто под столом не видел.  
За неделю уроки стали сложнее: уединяться то и дело Джеймс не мог, а пах потом ломило нещадно. От злости Джеймс как-то окликнул Снейпа — немытый зануда таскался с Эванс постоянно, и что они там делали наедине, не хотелось даже представлять — и, как только тот повернул свою сальную голову, подвесил его вверх ногами. Удивительно, но на застиранных трусах Снейпа было точно такое же подсохшее пятно. Джеймс это запомнил.  
Эванс совсем лишила его покоя. Она приходила во сне, давно вытеснив сисястых постоялиц спальни Сириуса, и заводила, лишала разума, превращала в один сплошной натянутый нерв и приносила покой и свободу. Джеймс полюбил сны и возненавидел белый день.  
Почему это была именно Эванс, Джеймс не знал. Он пытался ответить на этот вопрос, закрываясь в кабинке туалета, закрывая глаза и представляя себе всех сокурсниц по очереди, но тут же являлось рыжее пламя и ревниво занимало все мысли.  
Язык и губы Эванс на заветном чувствительном месте представлять оказалось совсем несложно. Но Джеймс понимал, что фантазии и сны — далеко не реальность. До реальности было несколько жарких, мучительных, изматывающих лет и много, много бесконечно сладких одиноких ночей.  
В реальности Эванс, Лили, тоже оказалась другой. Возбужденной, несмелой, немного испуганной, неумело страстной.  
И до этой невозможной реальности были ссоры с друзьями, ссоры с Эванс, экзамены, Снейп, едва не попавший к Люпину в пасть, разъяренная МакГонагалл, недовольный Дамблдор, испуганный разоблачением Люпин и смутная слава героя. Как о том, что случилось, узнала Эванс, осталось тайной навсегда.  
Джеймс никогда не спрашивал ее об этом, равно как и не открыл правду на ее наивный и такой девчоночий вопрос:  
— А когда ты понял, что в меня влюбился?  
— Давно и сразу, — ответил Джеймс. — И знаешь, с тех пор я думал о тебе каждую секунду.


End file.
